La muerte más hermosa del mundo
by YoujiX
Summary: "Erase entonces que hubo quien se enamorara de la negra araña"...


Hola, pasaba por aquí y pensé:

Bueno…solo tengo una historia aquí, y tengo algo de tiempo…tal vez subir otra no esté tan mal…

…tal vez no sirva…

… pero creo que el otro fic debe sentirse solo…

… podrías dejarle como está y no subir nada más…

…pero podría subir otro fic…

… haz lo que quieras zorra…

…Lo haré… ¡¿Quién dijo eso?

Lo repetiré hasta el hartazgo, la pareja Claude x Alois no me causa gracia ni me molesta, no es algo a lo que le dé mucha importancia, no está en mí, no pasa nada si están o no, al diablo con sus muertes, me vale un reverendo…un reverendo…

Oh…

Qué problemático es llorar.

Malditos…malditos engendros…hum…

Es que son tan… me entristece Alois, me atormenta Claude…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, ¿Por qué?

Hum…es que no sé… tal vez…creo yo…tal vez solo sea…

Que me he enamorado de su pérdida.

No me queda más que decir que aquellos que no ha visto el final de Kuroshitsuji II (ó Monoshitsuji), pues tiene algo de spoiler así que si no quieren saber nada del final pues mejor no lean (tampoco es de "Oh, que bruto, cuanto spoiler tiene", pero es mejor avisar). Por otro lado si la curiosidad les guía, les invito a ronronear conmigo en un laberinto más de mí atrofiada mente…

Gracias al respectivo autor de esta gran serie, aquellos que lean este manojo de tonterías y también a quienes se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de inventarse un final en el que muchos, por más que batallamos, al final se nos hincharon los ojos de tanto llorar…

…olvidemos eso último…

LA MUERTE MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO

_¡No te vayas de mi lado!... ¡Nunca!... Nunca…Nunca…_

_**Si, su alteza…**_

La pobre bestia malherida, abandonada, de sucia alma enmohecida… Ahogándose con la fuente de su sangre, roja estigma calcinante… Vislumbra a lo lejos lo que le ha dejado desolado cual sombra rasguñada... Vertiendo la última caricia malnacida…

_¡Solo te tengo a ti!_

Arrastrando los vestigios de su realeza imaginaria, desfigura rastro a rastro el maltrecho cuerpo envenenado. Pide llegar a él, como el hermoso reflejo que fue en esos ojos ámbar, los que alguna vez creyó que le miraban enternecidos por la gloria de su imagen… por la dicha de tenerle como amo …

_¡Duele, ayúdame!_

Pero la bestia fue soberbia.

Embriagada de anhelos y pesares se enredó en la telaraña por su propia voluntad. Lamió una a una las hebras que le ataron, ignorando la amargura que quemaba su garganta, el dañino sabor de su desdicha. Se cubrió de las cenizas de su existencia, confundiéndola con besos de la nieve del pasado y fue feliz en todo ese nefasto capullo de aguijones.

Fue feliz…terriblemente feliz…

Y tan complacido se sintió al haber sido acogido por la cristalina telaraña, que ciego de placer, proclamó que los ojos ámbar eran suyos como él lo era de ellos. Neciamente confiado en que esa mirada maravillosa e inquietante nunca serviría ni miraría a nadie más que no fuese a él, su amo… su Alteza.

¡Porque le amaba, le amaba! ¡Los ojos ámbar en verdad le amaban!

Lo podía sentir, no se cansaría de repetírselo con locura, con hambrienta necesidad… con gratificantes lágrimas cayendo por sus propios ojos de tan amado que era. Siempre lo diría, lo gritaría hasta que la buenaventura que una vez le abandonó quedará sorda por su felicidad; hasta que no quedará duda del amor que se le era profesado.

Oh Luka, su amado hermano…

Él le hubiera arrancando los hilos que mantenían sus ojos cerrados. Luka le habría tomado de la mano para huir juntos hacia el bosque, donde nunca pudieran ser atrapados por las delicias del engaño. Solo él hubiese sido capaz de salvarle de la miseria que le venía encima…Oh Luka… Luka…

Ciel Phantomphile le recordaba tanto a él…

_¡Claude!_

Y la tragedia le envolvió…

De su alteza no ha quedado más que un amasijo de irreconocibles ilusiones, desfigurada juventud traicionada por el delirio. Sucumbió al despertar fatal, al frenético aplauso del final de la mentira… a la que por propia voluntad y sabiéndose partícipe del espejismo, se aferró con la fuerza de una vida acabada.

_¡Claude, mí amado Claude!_

Una gota…solo una gota de sangre bastó para terminar con tan delirante fantasía.

Ahogándose por el contrato fluyendo de sus labios, cayendo cuan cascada interminable, deseo haber sido mirado por los ojos ámbar, los inalcanzables espejos embusteros.

La voz se le desprendió, cuerda a cuerda, murmullo a murmullo… hasta que no quedó más que una lengua agrietada por el embate del suplicio desespero… Pero los ojos ámbar no acudieron a su lastimero llamado con el mismo fervor complaciente.

¡Ha caído su alteza, fruto impuro desahuciado!...

¡Ha despertado de su sueño perpetuo, finito!

Su ennegrecido corazón alfilereado fue presa fácil del desprecio de su amado. Y como si su dolor fuera dicha en el brillo de esos ojos, el tibio ámbar se fundió en grueso hielo imperturbable… mofándose, desde su inalcanzable oscuridad, del desvelo de su vida.

Cuanto necesita de su frialdad, de su humillante indiferencia profanando su ultrajado cuerpo. Cuanto extraña su voz de suave terciopelo. Cuanto ama la delicia de su brutalidad… que insignificante es ahora sin nada de él es su mancillado cuerpo de juventud desgarrada.

¡Real manjar repudiado por la araña insaciable!

Estira los brazos hacia él, decidido a atrapar su sombra en un abrazo moribundo… y solo ha logrado caer sobre sus piernas. Aferrado a su aroma, restriega los despojos de su ser en el negro traje, anhelando convertirse en hebra tejida cerca de su pecho, ahí donde cree escuchar un leve palpitar.

_¡Mi amado Claude, el soporte de mi mundo!_

Y se ha dado cuenta que el sonido no es más que su sangre salpicando la hierba adormecida.

Abrazado a sus piernas repite, suplica, Sin voz, sin sonido… recita adormecido el contrato a su amado… y a lo lejos, el rasguño de un vals a punto de culminar se interpone en su silencio…

_Solo quería tu amor…_

"_**Permítame otorgarle un destino miserable a mi repugnante Alteza"…**_

Amante solitario, triste… Su carne ya no es más que festín para las demás bestias. Cumpliendo con sus sentimientos, no quedará nada de él en este mundo de caos desbordante.

¡Aclamado sea nuestra Alteza doblegada… el vals es en su honor, regocije su alma porque será acompañado con la música en la penumbra!

¡Siéntase orgulloso de sus miedos, de su inigualable mediocridad!

¡Porque ha sido usted el que ha adormecido al demonio con un último deseo!

_Si mi alma no ha sido lo suficientemente deliciosa… la de él tampoco lo será… _

Ha sabido que nunca le tendrá… y ha sonreído en su perdición.

_Ciel Phantomphile nunca será tuyo… _

…Arrebatándole a su amado su más deseado manjar con una última venganza.

Y se levantará una tumba en su honor, bajo el muerto árbol del bosque maldecido de su sucia sangre y la lápida dirá:

"Aquí yace Alois Trancy, último heredero de la respetable familia Trancy quien fue capaz de arrojarse a la nada por el deseo de ser amado"

Quemándose en el mismo lecho que les acogió en el ocaso de sus vidas… cautivos eternamente juntos, enredados en oscura telaraña.

Sin duda, la más hermosa de las muertes les fue otorgada…

_Erase entonces que hubo quien se enamorara de la negra araña…_

FIN

Hubo un vals que me acompañó mientras escribía este fic… no sé como se llama pero lo escuché en un video de un doujinshi sasunaru… ah, es hermoso, me gustaría saber como se llama… en fin… por cierto, el nombre del fic lo presté de la obra de Kuroshitsuji (también me gustaría verla)… diablos, aún tengo cosas que hacer y que desconozco también… bueno, mataré el tiempo escribiendo nombres en mi Death note…

…

Olvidemos esto último también…

¡Gracias por leer!

"_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar_

_Duerme y sueña feliz…_

_Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar_

_Así yo estaré junto a ti"…_


End file.
